


Little Wounds

by writingandchocolatemilk



Series: Prussia Stories [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingandchocolatemilk/pseuds/writingandchocolatemilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God, he didn’t think it would hurt so much. Well, obviously it was going to <em>hurt</em>, but he didn’t think it would feel like this. The last few weeks had become nothing but an avalanche of bandages. Prussia went out to buy them every few days.</p><p>It wasn’t fair. Every other nation Prussia had known had disappeared. As soon as the ink was dry on the contract, or the winner’s flag was planted in the ground, the nation would disappear. Sometimes it was peaceful, sometimes they screamed, but…</p><p>Little wounds add up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Wounds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aph-mio](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=aph-mio).



God, he didn’t think it would hurt so much. Well, obviously it was going to _hurt_ , but he didn’t think it would feel like this. The last few weeks had become nothing but an avalanche of bandages. Prussia went out to buy them every few days.

It wasn’t fair. Every other nation Prussia had known had disappeared. As soon as the ink was dry on the contract, or the winner’s flag was planted in the ground, the nation would disappear. Sometimes it was peaceful, sometimes they screamed, but…

Little wounds add up.

Paper cuts, a stubbed toe, biting his tongue—he became one giant wound. He didn’t bleed, really, but he needed the bandages. It was sort of funny: he looked like a mummy. Too bad he wouldn’t last until Halloween, because he would have one of the most realistic costumes.

Germany was distraught. He flew all over the country, and then world, talking to the leading experts in this sort of thing, dragging Prussia after him. At least Prussia could say goodbye; it was convenient.

Germany didn’t understand, it was simply how things _happened_. There wasn’t a rhyme or reason for it, no one knew why. It was one of those things, like childbirth or reusing bodies for new nations, which simply were. Unfortunately for Prussia, his just happened to be painful.

"I wish he would just let you settle down,” Veneziano said one day, awkwardly trying to help Prussia bandage himself, “He just wants to help you, and he’s trying so hard, and he calls me sometimes to ask if my people have anything. Is this the first one?”

Prussia flexed his hand, wincing as the rotting thing that was his hand twitched. “A dog bite. I took antibiotics, but it’s fine, you know? I’ve had worse. Way worse. I got my arm chopped off, once.”

Veneziano laughed lightly, trying to rewrap the gauze. “You remind me a lot of Grandpa.” His face retained his smile as Prussia shrugged off his shirt, revealing his back. “Yeah, Grandpa.” A sigh. “Where should I start this time?”

Germany came home shortly after, shooing Veneziano away and fixing the bandages himself. Prussia rambled for a little bit, trying to convince Germany to go out to have a beer. Finally, without anything else,

“Germany, does Italy ever talk about Rome to you?” He played absently with the remote control for the television. “About the end? He’s never mentioned anything to me about it.”

Germany hardly looked up from his work. “No.”     

Liar. 


End file.
